


Curiosity

by HandsomeRhysx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Hanzo Shimada, M/M, PWP, Sanzang Zenyatta, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsomeRhysx/pseuds/HandsomeRhysx
Summary: Tumblr request:NSFW Sanzang Zenyatta/Demon Hanzo.“Aren’t monks supposed to be celibate?” He asks, incredulous with this whole situation.“Most of us take a vow to do so, yes. I am, however, most curious about interacting with beings of the flesh, be it an oni or a human.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this was hard as fuck to write for some reason. dfkjhskfhjsd I think it's because of Zenyatta, but anyway here we go. I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> I'm filling tumblr prompts, so if you'd like something go submit me an ask: [@deathblossomx](https://deathblossomx.tumblr.com/).

There is much to be said about demons and their never ending need of bloodbath. A lust for human flesh that never ceased, like an intrinsic instinct carved in their bodies and mind. Hanzo, however, wanted to break this cycle. He hated himself for every drop of blood he shed, be it for survival or just for the sake of satiating his filthy needs. The demon wandered for many years in search of redemption, until finding himself near a monastery in Tibet. It’s like he was being drawn to that place, although he’d only find the reasoning behind it much later. 

Hanzo meets a buddhist monk called Sanzang Zenyatta, an omnic that always had three disciples near him - Wujing, Bajie and Wukong. The three of them reacted pretty badly as Hanzo entered the main room, being drawn to the glowing presence of the monk in the center of the room. Even in his human form, they had recognized the dangerous and menacing aura. But before any of them could reach the demon, Zenyatta stopped them with the most soothing voice Hanzo had ever heard in his life. The monk tells him that anyone seeking enlightenment is welcome to his temple. He also explains that he’s blessed by Buddha himself and that’s why demons were so magnetized towards him.

So Hanzo stays for what he’d considered the most time since he left Japan, being a nomad and traveling all around the world. Zenyatta’s words are always kind, considerate. The demon learns how to meditate and learns to embrace his bestial side, which in all honesty brings up a rather unpleasant need to the table. He’s never been much of a fan to satiate his sexual desires, even so when he had his victims at his mercy. He doesn’t know how to bring this up with the monk, but eventually Zenyatta notices the restlessness about his guest and begins to investigate the reason behind it while they’re meditating.

“You do not need to keep your human form in front of me. I am well aware of your appearance.”

“It does not bother me to keep this up,” Hanzo replies casually, breathing in and out calmly.

“What bothers you, my student?”

He turns to the side, eyeing the floating sacred omnic with curiosity.

“I do not understand your question.”

“I can sense something stirs within you, disturbing your peace.”

Hanzo starts fidgeting, letting out an unsatisfied grunt.

“I might or might not be having trouble concealing my…  _ needs _ .”

“You have done a wonderful job so far, pain leads to change. That cannot be all that is bothering you.”

“Not sure if you would understand what I am going though.”

“Speak your mind and we shall see if I can assist.”

Hanzo hesitates again, unsure of how the other would receive such a devious confession. He decides to do it anyway.

“I have other needs that have not been sated for a while and the lack of human blood is worsening it all.”

“Ah, I understand. You don’t want to indulge yourself in a sexual activity, is that right?”

“One’s pleasure alone is not the same as with another being.”

Zenyatta hums as if he’s thinking about a suitable answer for Hanzo, not breaking his meditating position. After a while, he speaks again and proposes an unexpected thing to the demon.

“Perhaps I can aid you in alleviating the tension.”

Surprised, the demon actually chuckles humouredly, thinking how a monk could ever do such thing.

“How would you help me?”

The face, probably a mask of sorts, was unmoving but Hanzo could feel his amusement somehow. He asked the japanese man to follow him, heading to his quarters on the temple. Tense moments passed by as the silence was deadly between the two, only looking at each other. Zenyatta landed on the floor gracefully, patting on the futon and urging Hanzo to sit down with him. Once seated, the omnic hand reached for his  _ samue _ and his red belt, motioning for the oni to remove his clothing. Obeying quietly, he couldn’t stop wondering what they were about to do. 

Zenyatta started shedding his own vestment, revealing the chrome and golden parts of his robotic body. He pushes Hanzo to the mattress, straddling his hips and the demon noticed how light he was.

“While I may not have the proper…  _ equipment _ to practice intercourse, I believe we can find a way for this to work.”

His heartbeat picks up as Zenyatta palms him through his pants.

“Aren’t monks supposed to be celibate?” He asks, incredulous with this whole situation.

“Most of us take a vow to do so, yes. I am, however, most curious about interacting with beings of the flesh, be it an oni or a human.”

Satisfied with the answer, they fall into silence again apart from Hanzo’s breathe picking up here and there. Zenyatta tugged down his pants and took his cock into hands, stroking it lightly. Soon, he was hard and erect, throbbing with the monk’s ministrations. The cold contrast of the metal with his skin gave him shivers. When he stopped, Hanzo almost looked desperate beneath the monk. But when he settles Hanzo’s length between his legs, mimicking real sex, the oni lets a muffled moan escaped his mouth. Understanding what Zenyatta wanted him to do, he bucked his hips upwards, creating a delicious friction. The surface of his thighs was surprisingly smooth, a velvety feeling about them that made this encounter so much more pleasurable. 

Seeking out his peak, Hanzo guided the omnic as he sways back and forth. It’s a harsh dance, the oni is leading him with progressively more force as the pressure within his lower parts increase. Slowly, his human form dissolves into his otherworldly one: horns coming out of his temple, his eyes turning into a creamy white and his skin gradually changing from a healthy one to a sickly gray one. Grunts and moans were offered to Zenyatta and in return, the monk hummed contently. Hanzo’s fingers tighten around the slim waist of Zenyatta and if he was made of flesh he’d probably bruise afterwards. Gasping out a curse in japanese, the demon stills with his body arched and spills his release onto the omnic’s legs, making a mess out of it. He was breathing hard and erratically, white waves of pleasure tingling in his entire being.

“That was a most interesting interaction,” Zenyatta says calmly, not being affected - or at least it seemed so - by what just happened. Why would he after all? It’s not like the monk could actually experience bodily pleasure, not in the same way as Hanzo. Although he would’ve liked a responsive partner, this sated his urges for now, being more at ease with himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think! Any comments are welcome! ♥
> 
> Come bother me at tumblr, I promise I won't bite (unless you're into that): <https://deathblossomx.tumblr.com/>


End file.
